Hazy Waters
Summary Marina has just arrived in Sunny Valley after what had happened to her family back over the mountains. Alongside with her brother, Noah, she tries to find a new life in the Valley that had captured her attention. But what happens when Harry comes into the picture. Who is Harry? Is Marina's question. Where did the scar over his eye come from? Why was he so big and bulky compared to the other cats of the Valley? And lastly, why did he mutter in his sleep? The questions are all hazy to Marina. That is until, she falls in love with him... A story about a cat who just needed a new start after a tragedy, and ended up falling in love with a cat who turned out to be nothing but trouble. Characters Marina: slender pale gray she-cat with big, bright blue eyes Noah: golden brown tom with green eyes and black legs Harry: huge light brown tabby tom with amber eyes with darker brown ears, tail tip, paws, and chest with a huge scar over his right eye Serena: small white she-cat with green eyes and one brown paw Andy: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Nora: slender black she-cat with beautiful narrowed dark blue eyes Red: ginger tom with gray eyes and white paws Peachy: tortoiseshell she-cat with big green-gold eyes Zaula: golden ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white paws Tommy: black-and-silver tom with green eyes Arry: handsome gray tabby tom with blue eyes and black paws and ears Lou: brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Andy's brother) Beatrice (Bea): silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Lou and Andy's sister) Kacey: huge black tom with rare black eyes Raven: huge black tom with gray eyes and one ginger paw Sind: huge white tom with dark amber eyes Maura: light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes Stream: silver tabby she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes (Maura's sister) Harlee: pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and two black paws Draco: huge black-and-white tom with gray eyes (Raven's brother) Winny: honey colored she-cat with amber eyes and dark brown ears and streak over nose (Harry's sister) Prologue "Your not worth my time you piece of fox dung!" screeched the black tom at the light brown tabby "but I would do anything just to see you miserable!" The light brown tabby glared at the black tom, his amber eyes narrowed, and his long curved claws unsheathed. He was ready to pounce at any given moment, one move could set him off. He didn't respond to the black toms comments, he simply stayed calm and hopped his anger wouldn't get the best of him. The black tom however was enjoying the light brown tabbies silence. A smirk played on his face, his black fur seemed to bristle higher than before. All he wanted to do was rip the tabbies throat out, the arrogance of the tabby made him want to hurl. So with a vicious glance he threw himself at the tabby. The tabbies eyes widened, but he made no move. He simply waited to be pounced on. Is this what it had come to? Had he really messed up so bad that his black furred warrior wanted nothing to do with him anymore? Well actually, his black furred warrior wanted to rip his 'flea written' throat out, but at the moment it didn't matter in his thoughts. All he could think about was when he screwed everything up. The black tom toppled over the tabby with ease, his claws digging into the tabbies broad shoulders. He hissed in a vicious manner and pulled his claw up and brought it down over the tabbies eye, breaking the skin. Blood pooled out and the tabbies vision was blurred immediately. Pain shot through his right eye. The black tom was about to bring his teeth down to the tabbies throat, which was the trick to an easy kill. But before he could move the tabby yowled out. "Stop Raven! Stop!" The black tom looked down at the helpless tabby, his gaze not softening for even a heartbeat. He would never feel anything but bitter hatred towards that cowardly cat ever again. So why did he stop when he yowled out to? Only the cats up in the sky know. The tabby looked lost for words for a split second, his amber eyes glazing over. Then suddenly he found his mouth again. "Please don't kill me, I know I've messed up but-" "you've messed up big time!" the black cat leaned in and hissed in the tabbies face "What you did should be the penalty for death! You've done nothing but break everything apart! So why shouldn't I break you apart?" The black toms eyes were narrowed as he awaited the answer. "I know I deserve death! But if you let me go, You will never ever see me again! I promise it on anything!" The black tom didn't move, would he really never see the tabby again? Or was this a trick? His head was saying kill him but his heart was saying no. He wasn't a cold blooded killer, maybe he could give the cat beneath him a chance to scram. The pleading gaze of the tabby intensified as black cat opened his mouth. "For the sake of your deal I will let you live," The light tabbies mouth opened to interject "thank you." "I wasn't done!" the black cat snapped. the tabby gulped and nodded hastily. "As I said, I will let you live. But! If I ever see you again I will not hesitate to rip your flea written throat out! You understand?" The tabby nodded swiftly again. The black cat sighed and got off of the tabby, he looked down at the bloodied cat agin. "I will tell the rest that you are dead... Now go!" The tabby nodded and replied: "Th-thank you so much Raven, I will never forget this. I wish you well." And without another word the tabby got up and scurried away, blood poured from the cut over his eye, the wind danced through his fur. All he could worry about now was getting off of the mountain he once called home. As the tabby left the other cats gaze, the black cat turned around and looked bluntly at his paws. The issue that had been handed to him was now out of his paws for good..l Or was it...? Chapter 1~ I watched as all of the other cats of the valley shared tongues with each other, nothing concerning in their chats by the looks on their faces. I sat farther away from everyone, my tail curled neatly around my paws and my gaze drawn downwards. I had nothing to talk about, I didn't really know any of these cats, and I hadn't made an attempt to since I've arrived in this peaceful valley. Okay, so let me explain everything to you. My name's Marina, I've recently journeyed to this valley with my brother Noah. Our last home was struck with tragedy, our mother, father, and sister were killed by Twolegs monsters digging through the forest. With our parents dead and the Twolegs churning up our forest, Noah and I decided to start anew, a fresh new start. After about a half a moon of traveling we stumbled across the valley. The Valley is called the Sunny Valley because of the constant sunny weather that dawned over us. There was a rare chance of rainy weather here. We arrived at this Valley about a quarter of a moon ago and I haven't reached out to anyone. Noah has, he's made quite a few friends and I haven't even given anyone the time of day. I don't really mind, I like to keep to myself more than anything. "Marina!" My brothers meow brought me from my daydreaming. He was standing aways away with a couple of other cats. I gulped nervously and made my way over. I didn't feel like socializing with any cats at the moment, I'd rather curl up in a ball in my den and sleep for the next moon. yeah that wasn't about to happen, seeing Noah's a social butterfly... I awkwardly made my way over and slumped down beside Noah, he was beaming at the other cats while my face held a frown. "guys this is my sister Marina, Marina these are my friends Andy, Lou, Red, Peachy, and Zaula." Noah pointed to every single one of the cats. Lou and Andy had the same colored pelt, so I assumed they were littermates. Red was a ginger tom who seemed to be always smiling, same went to Peachy. Peachy was a tortoiseshell who couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Zaula however, didn't look to happy. Zaula had golden tabby pelt that was absolutely stunning. My gray fur was a clumped together ball of fog that I had always despised. I smiled and mumbled a quick 'hi' before looking at the ground quickly again. The other cats seemed to be going back into a conversation, I was still looking at the ground. Zaula's cold gaze on me hadn't un intensified at all. I wriggled under her stare, clearly uncomfortable. I didn't speak a word though, I didn't feel like it. So I sat there uncomfortable and bored, doing absolutely nothing. That was until I heard a deep and raspy voice from behind me. "Noah, whose the she-cat?" I swirled around and looked at the tabby in front of me. Holy handsome The tom had a light brown tabby coat with big amber eyes. He had darker brown patches over his ears, paws, tail tip, and chest. Then I noticed his right eye. A thick scar laid over his mesmerizing eyes leading me to confusion. What had happened to his eye? Did he get into a fight? Why am I even worried? I just met the guy and I didn't even know his name. Stop Marina! Focus on not making eye contact and look at the grass on the ground. But, I was drawn into his eyes, I suck at accomplishing things... insert mental slap here "This is my sister Marina," my brother told the handsome tabby, then he turned to me "Marina, this is Harry." "H-hi." I replied shyly stuttering on your words, Marina why are you such an utter idiot "Hi Marina, nice to meet you" Harry replied with a friendly grin. That grin seemed fake, he didn't seem like the type who wanted to socialize. Join the club Harry, join the club. I looked at my paws while they shuffled nervously, then I turned to Noah. "I'm going back to the den, if you need me come and get me" I mumbled. I said a hasty 'goodbye' to everyone before rushing back to the den. Once I arrived I padded over to my nest and released a sigh I didn't know I was holding. What in the name of the stars is happening to me? I just met Harry and I find him the oddest puzzle I've ever stumbled across. I was about to curl up in my nest when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around slowly. Harry. The light tabby was standing right behind me, his amber eyes didn't hold an emotion. I gulped slightly before speaking. "Hi Harry. Can I help you?" I asked trying to avoid the quivering in my voice. What if Harry attacked me, he was incredibly large as I forgot to describe earlier. don't be ridiculous you just met the guy! I convinced myself. Harry smirked at me before padding closer, he pulled his muzzle close to my ear. My anxiousness was getting the best of me as his warm breath hit my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Stay away from Marina, I'm no good." His presence lingered for awhile longer before he was out of the den in a flash leaving me puzzled. Why should I stay away from him? And what did he mean by I'm no good...? Chapter 2~ The next few sunrises came and went, I hadn't talked to Harry since the day he warned me. How could he be no good? I mean, I guess the scar over his eye and his intimidating size played a role but how? There had to be a small kitten underneath all that muscle. Just a small helpless kitten. Harry didn't seem to dangerous. The thoughts still left me puzzled, but I decided to shake it off. I got up from my nest and decided a little hunting wouldn't hurt a bit. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning so I was starving. I padded out of the den and gasped at the weather. It was drizzling. The light rain pattered the already wet ground lightly. Overhead the sky's were full of dull, pale gray clouds that seemed to go on forever. A strong wind whipped through the valley, slicing through the grass with ease. This was rare weather for a usually sunny place like this. As I was looking around the valley I spotted Peachy. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked rather bored, but once she caught my eye she grinned and dashed over. mental eye roll, I was hopping to hunt in peace... I watched as Peachy came to a stop next to me, the smile never leaving her bright face. "Hey Marina!" She greeted, her tail swishing in the wind. "Hi Peachy." I muttered looking at my paws. "Odd weather isn't it? I haven't seen rain in almost three moons." your talking about the weather, now that is a pathetic excuse for a conversation. "yeah, I guess." I mumbled unsheathing my claws scrapping them through the damp grass. "What were you doing? I was bored and decided to come outside, not delighted by the weather though." then go back in your den tortoie! "I was going hunting but I don't know if there is going to be any prey out." I stretched my muzzle up and let the rain dapple my nose "I haven't eaten since yesterday so I'm starved." "Can I come with?" Peachy asked nervously looking at the ground and picking at a fern "you don't have to say yes..." I sighed "no it's alright you can come." Peachy's head shot up "but please don't be a distraction." I love my attitude sometimes, I nag like a badger. "I won't! I need a cure to my boredom anyways." Peachy meowed. I nodded hastily and started towards the edge of the valley. Peachy trailed behind me. she's a little too nice for my taste, but I guess I can give her a chance. I lead Peachy into the forest. As soon as I stepped foot in I immediately began sniffing for prey. The scent of a mouse caught my nose. A smirk was replaced by my previous frown asI stalked carefully in the undergrowth. I eventually spotted the small creature nibbling at some nuts, it's back was turned towards me. I licked my lips and narrowed in on my target. I leaned back on my haunches then- I leaped out and grabbed the creature in my jaws, killing it in one swift bite to the neck. I dropped the now dead creature at my paws grinning down in satisfaction. "That's a puny catch, you shouldn't be proud of that." My head immediately snapped up. It wasn't Peachy though. It was Harry. I narrowed my eyes at the light tabby and let out a small hiss. Prey is prey, no matter what the size, how dare he accuse me of an awful catch. "Oh really? What have you caught Harry?" The tabby smirked at me. "I caught two large rabbits this morning, you can ask your brother because he said quote on quote 'dude those rabbit's are huge!'" I scoffed at him and looked down at my mouse. I decided then and there Harry was an arrogant jerk face, he was acting really mean. I looked back up at him and meowed calmly. "Why are you coming near me if you told me to stay away?" Harry grinned at me, his amber eyes looking playful. But I could there was a dark glint to the shine in his eyes, it was sort of disturbing. He paced up to me and circled me slowly, as if I were a helpless squirrel about to be pounced on. I stiffened as he spoke his next words. "I just want a good chase, Marina." I blinked at him and snorted and got up, then picked up my mouse. Glaring at him one last time I retorted; "Then may this be a fare race, I wish you luck Harry." Then I bounded off. what an odd excuse for a cat. Chapter 3~ COMING SOON...